Pewdiepie and Cry: Best Friends
by Problematic Grace
Summary: Pewdiepie x Cry rated K because I couldn't see anyway to make this cute little story into a Smut. Just cute little things. Pewdiepie feels like Cry is avoiding him, find out why! Please enjoy!


Pewdiepie and Cry: Best Friends

Pewdiepie and Cry have been friends for so long, all of those co-op games, meeting in real life, had they meant nothing to him? Cry had been ignoring Feix for a few days, or was it just that he was really busy? He had no clue. "Marzia broke up with me a few days ago, I really thought I loved her. But I guess it wasn't to be…" Pewds said to himself. He had been heartbroken, and Cry had helped him through it all. But after a few days, Cry had become more reserved, he didn't talk as much. Was it because something happened to him as well? Who knows, all I know is that I have to see him again. I want to know what's up with him.

-The Next Day-

Pewdiepie just got done with a new video and was waiting for it to upload. _I'll call him and see if he has plans tomorrow. I hope he doesn't and we can talk. _He wiped out his phone and clicked Cry's contact photo. He took a deep breath and pressed 'call'.

"Hello?" Cry's voice was on the other side of the line. "Hey, long time no see. Literally, bro, what have you been up to?" Felix asked him. "Oh, uh, nothing much. Just you know, livestreams, games, Tumblr. The regular. How are you dealing with Marzia?" His voice got shaky at the end like even speaking of Marzia would set off a ticking time bomb. "I'm over her. But, I just wanted to call and ask if you wanted to spend some time together tomorrow. I mean. I haven't seen you for a while." He said to him.

"Yeah," Said Cry. "Sure. I'll meet you at starbucks at 12:00 and we can turn into white girls." They shared a laugh. "Sounds awesome." He ended the call and sat down on his couch right beside Edgar. "Hey, buddy. I'm gonna go see Cry tomorrow. It's gonna be so much fun, I missed that guy…" Edgar looked up at him and then jumped on him and licked his face. "EDGAR!" Pewdiepie yelled.

Cry paced up and down his room. He was going to see Felix tomorrow. What was he going to do? He had liked him so much, that when Marzia broke up with him that he was almost glad that he was available now. "I'm such an awful person." Cry distanced himself from Pewds until he thought that he could get over it, but he wasn't over it yet. No. Not yet, the way things were, he wasn't sure that he would ever be able to get over the fact that he had an addiction to this man. How? How could be in love with another MAN? There was just no way that he would ever be able to believe this, but he knew that he had to accept himself. And so he did. Then and there. "Cry, sorry buddy, but you're gay as fuck. This would explain all of those guy crushes… ALL OF MY POOR EX-GIRLFRIENDS!" He exclaimed spreading a tiny smile across his pale face.

"I'm going to have to tell Felix why I was gone...though it may not be fun...he is gonna want to know." Cry laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

\- The Day After That One -

Felix put on a black shirt with blue stripes and his 'brofist' jacket. He grabbed his keys and got into his car. He was so excited to see cry again. He was about to to some answers about why Cry had totally detached himself from him. "I can't wait to see him again. I need some answers from him, or I don't know what I'll do." Pewdiepie drove off and down to the Starbucks.

Cry had walked in and saw Felix already there with two hot starbucks cups. He knew what he liked. "Hello, good sir." Cry said jokingly as he sat down. He may have looked calm and collected on the outside, but boy was Cry's heart beating like a bass drum. It was so loud he was surprised Pewds couldn't hear it. They talked for about 30 minutes before Pewdiepie was dying to get some answers. "So, have you been busy lately? I noticed you were somewhat kind of ignoring me after Marzia." He said to him sadly. "Oh no, Felix, that's not it at all. It's more like I...uh...I guess I have been avoiding you. Sorry, pewds." He said to him. "Why then? What's up? Is there something wrong? You know you can always tell me. Don't worry about it, Cry." He said with a laugh. Cry loved the Swedish mans stupid laugh.

"Well, please don't hate me, but when Marzia broke up with you, I was a little glad because I thought I had a chance with you now finally. I mean, I'm guess this is some weird coming out, but I'm gay. And you were a first real crush of mine. I just thought how awful it was and that I would get over it if I were to ignore you for a while, but I guess it didn't work out the way i thought it would…" Cry went silent and looked down at his cup.

Pewdiepie thought about his for a moment then spoke again. "Cry, there's no need to feel bad. It happens to everyone once in a while, you just have to deal with it. And don't worry about avoiding me, it's fine. But Cry, sorry, but I may not be gay, but I sure as hell with have no problem helping you find a special someone. I'm straight, but you my friend, are fab as fuck." Pewds stared at him. Even though he wasn't get, he wanted to stay Cry's friend no matter what. _Yeah, that sounds good...I'll just have to turn him gay if I really want him. Hehe. _Cry thought to himself

"Yeah, thanks." Cry and him got up and left. "Can I...at least hold your hand?" He asked Felix. "Yeah, go for it." He said laughing. He had no problem, but maybe, Pewdie wasn't as straight as he thought. _Fuck...I'm gay. _He thought. Then out of no where, a Pewdiepie fangirl appeared and her jaw dropped. "PEWDIEPIE!" She screamed. She went over to him and asked for a picture. "You're gay?" She asked him. "Well...I don't know. Hahaha." He said to her. "It's cool, I won't tell anyone. So, is that Cry?" She asked. "Shhhh. Someone might hear, my good lady." He said with a wink. She practically fainted. "Ok ok ok. I promise on my life, I won't tell anyone." She said with her hand over her heart.

Once she left, the got in their separate cars, and drove off home only to get on Skype with one another later that day.

_Just like old times…_ The two guys thought at the same time without knowing. The girl had kept her promise and there was no news, other than what there already is, of a PewdieCry relationship. ;)

The End

**I hope you enjoyed this story It was a recommendation from one of my really good friends. I couldn't find any better ending than this that wasn't smutty. Whoops. I couldn't really put as much detail into the smut even if I tried. And I want all of my stories to be at their best before I post them, and I honestly think I'm getting better. Tell me in the comments what I should of put in there or what you want me to write next! Fav. if it's worthy, and as always, stay awesome. BROFIST! (Lol, I had to make that reference)**


End file.
